Unknown Fate
by VelfPirate
Summary: AU; Legolas Greenleaf is restless in the wood. He senses the Darkness, yet cannot place it. He becomes a pirate captain and travels the sea. A female is out there....what does she know?


**Note:** This is an AU story, meaning that while the characters remain, the plot line doesn't. Also, I'm re-writing the characters to fit with the story but keeping the basic traits of them.

**Rating:** PG-15/R for violence and (future) sexual content

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Angst – My 3 favorite A's

**Summary:** Legolas Greenleaf has grown restless of the wood and became captain of the ship _Ita'istar. Each day he feels the Darkness draw closer, yet he cannot find what he is looking for. He feels it is necessary for him to stop the evil, but he cannot until he knows what it is. The evil grows everyday and will eventually envelop all of Middle-earth if it is not stopped…but who is Captain Silvana Darkstorm?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own _Lord of the Rings_ or any of Tolkien's wonderful characters. I own the ones you do not recognize.

As I continue writing this story, I feel as it can become more and more interesting. I can come up with numerous twists throughout and bring in the original characters to fit a part. Do not expect this to be all "happy and fluff"…I do not write that way. There may be some romance in the future, but that all depends on how this is played out. So read and review, savvy?

~Devi

*Ita'istar – "Illusionist"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Unknown Fate—Intro

July 19

            The days grow long, for I am becoming weary. The sea just does not fill me with the completeness it did when I was young. The nights seem darker, if that is possible. My crew has no trouble performing even the smallest task I ask of them. I try to forget my misery but, alas, I cannot. Something that I cannot even begin to describe is calling me.

            This evening I stopped to think: have I followed the correct path? I carry no remorse for choosing to become a pirate; I simply question the events up to now. I feel as though I am being drawn in many directions at once; I do not know if it is my heart, or my mind, or an outside force telling me which way to go. There are talks among the people of a Dark Age nearing; they fear it, and yet they know nothing of it. The only fear I carry is of losing my identity. I could not bear to lose who I am in this god-forsaken land. And yet I thrive on risk-taking experiences; I live to rebel against the people, for I am who I am. I am viewed as a rogue and feared by my name.

            There is talk among the townsfolk of another pirate, one I have not heard of by name. His reputation among these parts leads me to believe these people think he is worse than my crew. Worse than I? How queer, for who would think another like me would exist? He is, I have heard, of the Taur'quessir. What would one from the wood be doing on the sea? Perhaps 'tis possible he is searching for something, as myself…but we shall see. It is not in my plan to meet him, be he friend or foe. I laugh merely thinking about a male worse than me, especially in an elf.

-Captain Silvana Darkstorm

of the _Nightwalker_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

July 17

            My duties as the Prince of Mirkwood still rein high on my priorities. My father…he simply cannot understand why I am restless in the wood. My heart longs for something, but I know not what. After being at sea for three months I find I am more at peace; the water calms me, no matter how high the waves may get. I have recently traveled to Rivendell to see my old friend, Aragorn. I have asked him to accompany me on my quest as first-mate of my ship. He declined for the moment, but agreed to meet me in the town of Bree three weeks from this date.

            There is more to speak of. While on my travels, I passed through a village of humans who were afraid to step outside after dusk. I asked the innkeeper 'why?' and he replied by saying "The Velf captain…we cannot rid ourselves of fear knowing one like that is out there." I could get nothing more out of him, for he left in a hurry. Who this captain is, I do not know. I have been on the lookout for another ship, for I assume he is a pirate that ransacked the village. 

            I have attained two more in my crew. They are small, yes, but they would not take no for an answer. They are small hobbits by the names of Meriadoc and Peregrin. I would not have agreed if they lacked the spark in their eyes. I glanced out the porthole in my room…still I am searching. I feel the Darkness nearing…though it is not my job, I feel as if I must stop it. These feelings will one day be the death of me.

-Captain Legolas Greenleaf

of the _Ita'istar_


End file.
